User blog:Itsbossthebeast123/Patch notes review 1/27 - 2/1
alright welcome back to devil beater the game where leakers are just spaming things like copypasta on an general chat with no mods lets start of on how armor characters get bullied. "Who needs armor when you have DPS?" Let me just say im not a big person when it comes to stacking armor, but apparently keith brando is a big fan. they basically yeeted armor stacking for keith brando not only leaving him fragile but also leaving him with a story canon death Demi also got the armor nerf leaving him with 35 armor. That doesn't end there because demi got sprayed over with nerf bullets (why u bully him ;-;). They basically made his F do damage like a nuke to "did he just throw a ball of paper at me?" which i know for you demi campers in story mode really hate, but hey check out his E now it gives livesteal and 25 damage, and a 1 second cooldown. Damon also got shot down with nerf bullets from a 37 to 35 armor change, 250 and 40 life steal nerf, became slow as hell with 20 speed, and 400 to 200 HP. 250 is still a big damage for Damon unlike another character im going to talk about soon. Axel got shot down on stacking meta recieving dmg2 instead of dmg100 basically joining demi with the paper ball fight. All of these nerfs yeeted as buffs to queue yuu, giving him insane damage, insane speed, and armor from those bullied victims, and what did it cost? his health from 225 to 75, but hey worth it isn't it? Lastly, Sacereno's damage buff got removed. Ez fix btw. Now on to that character I was going to talk about im just going to say 4 words. EXTREMELY HIGH DAMAGE OUTPUT (Drakon Guide) Yep you guesed it we're talking about drakon kryane. Keep coming up with all the puns because i have most of them *Dra(gonov)kon Kryane *DrakGONEn Kryane *Drakon CRYane im the best pun maker ez Drakon Kryane may be a meme char due to '' EXTREME HIGH DAMAGE OUTPUT ''but he's an op character regardless not including story mode LMB makes him fire a tornado which can be spammed like copypasta. So who needs extreme high damage output when you have spammable LMB. E basically is like LMB, a spammable move. His E is basically an AOE that blasts from your body. "But how do I counter aerial charcters?" Say no more to his RMB which puts him up in air like vritra. Idk how long it lasts but if you click RMB again it cancels it. Perfect if you want to F afterwards His R is a tornado that spins giving high damage to enemies. The cost in your health though. So make sure you slide out of your enemy's DMs before you get killed off Lastly we have his F which is basically a beat that makes people go float. It has high damage. But what do all of his moves have in common? The damage depends on your health. So another thing you have to worry about besides your EXTREME HIGH DAMAGE OUTPUT is your health because thats the reason why you have that damage. 150 health is pretty low, close to spin man so you better keep an eye on that health bar. With all of that you can take down light characters like cielo and gladia and possibly spin man thanks for reading and please look out on when i talk about some person who doesn't know how to use his mask Category:Blog posts